I Will Always Be There
by Ayamas4Ever
Summary: Every year Beck has something to face, but he has something that can help him face it. One-Shot.


_Memories_…

* * *

><p>Pictures are spread across the table. A brown-eyed, black-haired, olive-skinned man is sitting at that table, looking at those pictures. A picture of a newborn baby, wrapped in a white baby blanket. A smiling baby of 7 months old, lying in a crib. One of a little girl of three, blowing off her birthday cake. And another one of him and that little girl on the same day sitting in the park, on a swing, he's giving her a kiss on her cheek and you can see her giggling.<p>

He puts the picture down and smiles, his eyes looking at all the pictures… until one in particular catches his eye. He picks it up and looks at his sixteen years old self and a girl his age at the time, wavy-brown hair, brown eyes, olive skinned like him and… she's wearing a bright smile, the smile he missed so much.

_~Flashback~_

_It's their first date and they decided to keep it simple and have a picnic at the park. Beck's lying on his side on the blanket, admiring Tori who's sitting up straight and getting the food out of the basket. _

'_What?', she asks when she notice him looking at her._

'_Nothing.'_

'_Okay… Are you sure Jade's OK with this, with us?', Tori said while taking a bite of a chocolate strawberry. Beck couldn't help and smiled at the sight of Tori with chocolate in the corners of her mouth after she took that bite. _

'_Yes. I talked to her.'_

'_I know, but…', Beck lifted himself up and put his hand under her chin, pulling her closer and giving her a kiss on the corners of her mouth which was still stained with the chocolate. He ended it with a soft kiss on her lips, causing her to blush._

'_Nothing's going to happen, I'll protect you, I'll always be there for you.', she smiled and returned the kiss._

* * *

><p>He sighs and puts the picture down. He stands up and looks around the house, he's home alone, his daughter is at her grandparents. He makes his way upstairs to the attic and opens the door. It's dusty and he hasn't been here for four years, he looks around the room and sees some boxes, one has her name on it. He remembers the day he put that box here on the attic, it was the day she left him.<p>

Beck's downstairs again after a couple minutes, he has put the box down on the table and took a seat at the table, he's just staring at the name on the box. Eventually he got the courage to open the box and takes a picture out of it. He smiles at it, it's a picture André made on the day he met her.

_~Flashback~_

_It was a sunny day in Hollywood, California and the mood in Hollywood Arts was quite odd today, everybody was talking about the Big Showcase last night. __Beck couldn't be there because Jade got cranky so they left early._

_Beck walked into Sikowitz' classroom and was busy texting his mom back, who asked him to buy some milk when he comes back from school. He was texting with one hand and holding his coffee in his other hand. He opened the door and looked back at the screen of his cell phone, when he suddenly bumped into someone._

'_Oh My God… I'm I'm so sorry.'  
><em>

'_It's ok.'_

'_No, I spilled coffee all over your… here let me…', she started rubbing his shirt in order to sweep the coffee away, but actually making it worse. 'I think it's coming out.', Beck chuckled._

'_You're sweet… but I think you're making it worse.', she stopped rubbing and looked at him, he looked straight in her eyes and so did she. They stayed like that for a couple minutes until his girlfriend Jade came in._

'_Dude, why are you rubbing my boyfriend!', she shrieked. Beck immediately turned around and reassured his girlfriend by kissing her cheek and telling her to relax. But on stage in Sikowitz' class, Jade got her revenge by spilling coffee on Tori's head. Tori ran away and Beck stayed on stage, not wanting to make things worse, instead André went after Tori._

_The next day Tori came in class and Beck couldn't help but smile when he realized Tori wasn't going to let Jade get her way. Sikowitz let the class do Alphabet Improv and Tori put her hand up almost immediately when Sikowitz asked who wanted to start. Tori chose André, Cat, Beck and Jade… yes Jade. _

_It was Cat who started with the wrong letter, than André, than after a fight/discussion between Tori and Jade, Jade started with the wrong letter and was out, leaving Tori and Beck. They ended up kissing, their first kiss._

* * *

><p>He puts the picture aside and grabs the box, turning it upside down, so the pictures fall all over the table. His eyes go past all of them, he sits there and puts them in a row and then in an album, the album Tori bought for her daughter before she was born, the words: <em>Mommy And Daddy Love You. <em>stood on the cover. He remembers the day they bought it.

_~Flashback~_

_Eight months far, pregnant Tori was standing in the office supplies department, looking for a perfect baby album for her unborn child._

'_Honey?', Beck put his head around the corner and looked at his wife._

'_Yes?', she turned around and smiled._

'_I think the photo albums are over here.', she walked over to him and looked past the photo albums._

'_We should buy a white one.', they searched for the white one and eventually find one with the word 'baby' on it. Beck put his arms around her and whispered._

'_I think it's perfect.', at that moment the baby kicked and they stood there for a while, enjoying their happiness, which was going to expand when the little one would come into their lives._

* * *

><p>His finger trace the lines of the cover, it's so weird that you enjoy the little moments the most, it doesn't have to be special at all, as long as you can share it with the person you love.<p>

The doorbell rings and he makes his way to the front door. He walks past the wall Tori decorated with family pictures and he can't help it and gets lost in the picture of him and Tori on their wedding day.

_~Flashback~_

'_You nervous?'_

'_A little.'_

'_Don't be, it will be great.', Tori said, reassuring him, he just put off her wedding veil and turned, facing the ceremony leader._

'_Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today..__', he started. Beck and Tori smiled, ready to spend their lives together, forever. Soon their vows followed, their I Do's, their kiss._

_The reception was at Hollywood Arts, after all… they did meet each other on that place, it was a Saturday so there was no problem with students and their classes. _

'_Come on people, make some room for the newly weds!', André shouted trough the microphone. Beck and Tori made their way to the dance floor and soon the music started. They started swinging on the music, slowly. _

'_I love you.'_

'_I love you too.'_

* * *

><p>A second bell shook Beck out of his thoughts. He opens the door and sees Cat, Robbie (who are married now, can you believe it?), Jade (who accepted that Beck will stay her friend and nothing more and moved on with her live, she's engaged.) and André (he's still single but doesn't mind at all, he's too busy with music, music is his love of his life.).<p>

'Hey guys.'

'Hey.', they say at the same time. He lets them in and they walk into the well-known-by-Tori-made-living-room, the walls are painted sky blue. Their eyes lingered on the table, filled with pictures.

'So…How you doin?', André asks.

'Been better.'

'Beck…', Cat starts.

'It's four years ago, I moved on.'

_~Flashback~_

'_Step aside! Pregnant woman in LABOR!', Beck screamed while walking with Tori to the counter._

'_Beck… calm down. It will be alright.', she breathed._

'_Nurse. Wheelchair.', a nurse came to them with a wheelchair and Tori took a seat in it. The receptionist then turned to Beck. 'Sir, you have to fill in some forms while the nurse brings your wife to the maternity room.'_

'_Okay.', he nodded and turned to Tori. 'Will you be fine? I'll be right there.'_

'_Beck, I'll be fine, just fill in those forms.'_

'_Okay, I'll be there in a sec. Just hang on.', the nurse rolled Tori away. 'I'll be right there!'_

* * *

><p>'Beck? Earth to Beck.', Jade said while waving her hand in front of his eyes.<p>

'Huh? O sorry. I'm.. yeah.', he walked back to the table and started putting the pictures in the box.

'Beck…', André said while putting his hand on Beck's shoulder.

'I'm fine, I'm really fine!'

'Beck, stop it. Stop it.', Beck stopped and took a picture in his hand, a picture of his daughter on the day that she was born, the day that Tori left him.

_~Flashback~_

'_1…2….3… push!', the doctor said. Tori started screaming while she pushed and hold Becks hand._

'_Ow… Honey, breaking my hand here.'_

'_Sorry.'_

'_It's ok.'_

'_Okay Tori, just one more push. 1…2…3..push!', Tori screamed again and laid her head back on the pillow when she heard a cry. 'Here's your baby-girl.', Tori smiled and gave Beck a kiss._

'_She's beautiful. I love you.'_

'_I love you too.', it was just one little moment that Beck and the doctor had only eye for the baby. Until they heard the nurse scream Tori's name._

'_Mrs. Oliver? Mrs. Oliver stay awake, stay with us.', Beck turned around and looked at his unconscious wife, her eyes closed and it looked like she was just sleeping. The heart-monitor beeped._

'_What…what's going on?'_

'_Can somebody lead Mr. Oliver out of the room please?', the doctor screamed while making her way to Tori and opening her eye-lids. The rest of the day was a blur, the only things Beck heard before the nurses led him out of the room was a 'She lost too many blood.' and 'It doesn't look good.'_

_The nurses led Beck to the waiting room where family was waiting for news about the baby. Trina ran immediately to Beck. 'Beck! How's the baby? How's Tori? Does she looks like me?'_

'_I-I don't know how there doing…'_

'_What do you mean?', Mrs. Vega asked. Beck didn't answer her, leaving all of them confused. They had to wait for two hours until the doctor came back, you could read the sadness all over her face._

'_Doctor, how is she… and the baby?', Mr. Vega asked._

'_I'm sorry that I have to announce that Mrs. Oliver passed away, there were some complications during labor…', Beck didn't hear the rest, it may seem nothing like Beck, but he fainted and woke up a couple hours later._

'_Hey.', Jade said. 'Glad you're awake, you hit your head pretty hard.'_

'_Where's….. where's Tori?', Jade's face fell. 'Tell me Jade.'_

'_She.. she passed away, Beck.', Beck didn't say anything anymore._

_When he was able to walk again, he went to the maternity ward and visited his daughter. He looked down at his daughter, so perfect, so tiny, so… Tori. 'Sir?', a nurse shook him out of his thoughts._

'_Yes?'_

'_The baby hasn't got a name yet, we can't call her "baby girl Oliver" forever, you know.'_

'_Her name is Nora… Nora Victoria Oliver.'_

* * *

><p>'It's four years ago and it's still..'<p>

'We know.', it was silent for a while, until the doorbell shook them out of their thoughts, Beck walked to the front door and opened it.

'Daddy!', Nora screamed, she hold out her hands to him and he took her over from Mrs. Vega.

'Hi Princess, happy birthday. Were you nice to grandma and granddad?', she nodded.

'Hi Beck, how are you?', Mr. Vega asked.

'Been better but I'll be fine.', Mr. and Mrs. Vega nodded and went inside. Soon Mr. Oliver and Mrs. Oliver came and Trina.

'Daddy?'

'Yes Princess?'

'Does Mommy loves me?', everyone looked at Nora and Beck.

'She loves you with whole her heart and she will always be there for you, right here.', he pointed his finger to her heart and she put her hand on her heart.

And she will be, after all when people leave us, it means they have something to do but they will stay with us, in your memory and in your heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hi, I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while but I'm really busy with school. I actually wanted to make a multi chapter fic but I don't think I have the time for it. So.. Hope you like this.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~Amberly~ (AKA Ayamas4Ever) :D**


End file.
